Playlist: Getty Special
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Okay, these stories aren't brilliant. I just thought I would try a challenge thing. I nearly killed myself doing this. Have never written so much in such a short period of time. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is what I am doing:_

_**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**Do ten of these, and then post them.**_

_I hope you enjoy this. I busted a gut out on this. BTW, they don't link on all completely random one shots :D_

Story 1: Nobody Wants To Be Lonely – Christina Aguilera featuring Ricky Martin

Story 2: Little April Showers - Bambi

Story 3: SexyBack – Justin Timberlake

Story 4: I Miss You – Blink 182

Story 5: Saying Sorry – Hawthorne Heights

Story 6: No One Knows – Queens of the Stone Age

Story 7: Emergency – Paramore

Story 8: Photograph – Nickelback

Story 9: Keep Your Hands Off My Girl – Good Charlotte

Story 10: Paint It Black – The Rolling Stones


	2. Chapter 2

Story 1: Nobody Wants To Be Lonely – Christina Aguilera featuring Ricky Martin

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

Betty was sat at work, staring out of the window. She was so bored. Things had not been the same since Gio and her had broken up. She missed him. She would never admit this however. She was too head strong and stubborn.

Daniel had worked out that Betty was lonely and had set up a surprise for her. The surprise would happen later on today and he couldn't wait until she received it. He sat anxiously in his office while the day flew by.

It was lunchtime and Betty arrived in Daniel's office to take his order. "Betty, I want something different today. Can you go to Gio's please? I want the normal!" he explained. Betty was about to complain but Daniel pushed her out of his office before she had a chance.

Betty made her way down to Gio's Deli and slowly opened the door to get inside. The sight before her was amazing. There were candles everywhere. Every surface had at least a dozen candles on it. A red glow filled the room and made it even more romantic. There was a single table in the middle of the room with a sandwich and a dozen red roses on it. The sandwich had a note on top of it and on this note it said, "Betty, Nobody wants to be lonely. I missed you so much. Please be mine again? – G" Betty looked at the note and a few tears escaped her eyes. She loved how romantic Gio could be.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Betty's waist and Betty smiled to herself. "B, I am so sorry. I love you with all of my heart. I need you here in my life. Please don't walk away from me. My body has been longing to hold you, B," he said with a passion Betty didn't know existed. Betty couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "Yes, I'll be yours. You are right. Nobody wants to be lonely, especially not with you in their life Gio. I love you!" she exclaimed as she turned around and kissed him with all the passion within her.

Written in 4 minutes 10 seconds

Story 2: Little April Showers – Bambi

Gio and Betty were sat in his deli in the middle of April. The rain was pouring heavily outside and Gio sat cuddled up with Betty through in the back of his shop. The door opened and Gio managed to move away from Betty. The cold air was an unwelcome feeling to his warm skin that had been really cosy curled up with B.

Gio was shocked when he saw a woman he knew very well stood in his deli. "Oh my Goodness. Gina, what are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged her tightly. She smiled at him and hugged him back as Betty walked through to the front of the store. "What the hell, Giovanni Rossi!?!" Betty exclaimed. Gio looked at her after freeing himself from Gina. Betty stalked over to him and slapped him hard on the cheek and then stormed out of his shop into the pouring rain.

Following Betty, Gio ran out into the rain. His shirt turned see through as the rain soaked him completely. "Betty!" he yelled. She turned around to face him. "What Gio? Why don't you go back to your secret lover?" she shouted. It pained her to say these things as she feared that they were true.

"Betty, if you had let me explain, I could have told you that Gina is my cousin who I haven't seen in like two years! Now come here?" he said as he held out his arms in front of him. Betty walked slowly over to him and entered his embrace. "Sorry," she muttered. The water dripped around them, dropping onto every surface. Gio tilted Betty's head to his and met his lips with hers into a sensual kiss. It was gentle but filled with romance and fervour.

The one thing that Betty craved was Gio's touch. They walked back inside hand in hand and Betty apologised to Gina. Gio took Betty through the back and helped her dry off as they three of them conversed and spoke about everything from work to their childhoods. Now, thankfully the weather did not reflect the moods of the people within the four walls of Gio's Deli.

_I don't personally like this one… written in 3 minutes 54 seconds_

Story 3: SexyBack – Justin Timberlake

_This is fun although my wrists are starting to hurt now. _

_Gonna beat my personal best Foxy!_

Gio strutted through Mode offices. It was his first day back after his trip from Rome and he felt confident. He needed to see her. He loathed her, but also adored her. He strutted straight over to her desk and sat down, popping his collar as he did.

"Hey B," he said in a husky voice. She instantly looked up and was met by a dazzling grin. She literally couldn't speak. "Wow, Gio. You looked good before, but WOW now you are so sexy!" Betty stammered. She flushed bright red. "I just had to do one thing B," he said as he leant his head down. He brushed his lips against hers, slowly and gently, savouring her taste. She had craved this feeling for the past month.

Gio pulled away from Betty and they both instantly felt alone. "Just wanted to try that. Call me later," he said with a wink before he strutted off towards the elevator again. He loved this newfound confidence he had. Rome had done so much for him. He would win his woman back.

Betty picked up her phone and called Christina. "Guess what?!?" she exclaimed, "He's back. Sexy is back!" Her and Christina giggled into the phone as they discussed Gio and his gorgeous ass. Little did they know that Amanda had heard everything and had it recorded.

Amanda picked up the phone and dialled Gio's Deli. He answered on the third ring. "Hey Gio, listen to this," Amanda said as she hit play on the recorder. Betty voice filled the phone line. "Guess what?!? He's back. Sexy is back. You should have seen him Christina. Yes, his ass does look as nice as ever. Phwoar is all I'm saying. I think you are rubbing off on me. I got to go. Speak later. Oh yeah. We totally made out!" Amanda hung up at this point. Gio felt so proud. His B thought he was sexy, had a nice ass and enjoyed their make out. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea coming home after all…

I enjoyed writing this one… written in 4 minutes 4 seconds

Story 4: I Miss You – Blink 182

Betty picked up her phone and dialled the familiar number. No one picked up the phone. Voicemail answered. Betty took a deep breath and spoke slowly, "Hello there, Gio. I know this unexpected, but I had to call you. If you want to see me I'll be where you can always find me; at Mode. I'm spending all my free time there at the moment. I was just wondering where are you? I'm sorry. I found a picture of us the other day and I couldn't stop staring at it. I miss you. Please come home and stop this pain tonight."

"Gio, although you aren't here, I can hear you inside my head. I really do miss you. I love you with all of my heart and it kills me to be away from you. I know you probably don't want to waist your time on me, but I would just really like to hear from you. It had been so long. I have tried to call but haven't gotten an answer. We were perfect together and you know that we were. I just want us to be… well what we could have been if I had admitted my feelings sooner. I love you so much. That's it for now. Bye Gio," Betty hung up and could feel the tears cascading down her face. Why did she have to let the best thing in her life go?

Betty's phone went off a few minutes late, waking her up from her day dreaming and thinking. "Hi there. Is this Betty?" a voice said. Betty agreed that it was her. "Erm… Betty I think you have the wrong number I am afraid. You just told me you loved me and missed me yet you told me to leave. You didn't want m remember. I'm just fulfilling your wishes, Suarez." He sounded so annoyed. "Gio, I didn't mean it. It was a huge mistake. I love you! Please come home. I need you! Please?" she pleaded. Gio sighed. "Betty, look I can't. I am moving on with my life like you should with yours. Have a good life. Goodbye,"

_Haven't hurt Betty in a while written in 3 minutes 46 seconds_

Story 5: Saying Sorry – Hawthorne Heights

Betty smiled sadly up at Henry. "I have something to tell you. I'm sorry but I cannot be with you anymore. I met someone else," she explained. Henry looked down and Betty was sure she saw a tear escape his eye. "It's Gio, isn't it?" he asked. Betty nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I hadn't planned it. If we could be friends I would really like it. But if not then this is goodbye Henry. You will always be my first proper love," Betty said.

She walked about over Queens for a long time. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away from the house. "Betty? What you doing here?" Gio shouted to her. She must have walked beside his house and she hadn't even realised it. "Hey Gio," she said as she hugged him. He looked down at her and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"B, what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped her up in a warm blanket. Betty sniffled. "I left him. He's gone because I told him to. Gio, I left Henry. I left him for you!" she said finally meeting his eyes. They had lit up with her last sentence. "Me?" he asked. Betty nodded her head. "Yes Gio. You! I love you and have been denying it for so long. Please can we try this? We have to go slow though," she said shyly. He wrapped his arm around her. "Whatever you want B!" he exclaimed happily.

_Written in 3 minutes 7 seconds_

Story 6: No One Knows – Queens of the Stone Age

Betty sat at home staring out of the window. She couldn't stand it anymore. No on knew what she was feeling. He had left and was never coming back. She hated the thought of her life without him. Gio. Gone forever. Her heart ached at the thought.

Somehow he had captured her heart, with all of his boyish charm and cheeky comments and now she missed him like crazy. She couldn't tell anyone as they would think she was crazy. They hadn't even had something proper. They had been in an exploratory stage. Stupid, stupid Betty. She should have asked for more, but was too scared. She kept giving herself into trouble for being so stupid and naïve.

Gio, her Gio had now gone and no one would ever know her feeling apart from her diary. She would start a journal that she would put all of her emotions into until she was finally over him. That would work.

Betty cracked open a note book and smiled at the picture on the front page. This was not going to help her though. Gio looked so handsome and there was a note scrawled underneath. "B, yours forever. Gio x" Betty smiled at this. She was screwed. Her life was going to have constant reminders of him. "Oh well, if you can't beat them, why not join them," she said as she ran out of the house and headed to Gio's Deli, notebook in hand.

Written in 4 minutes 38 seconds

Story 7: Emergency – Paramore

Gio was walking about down town, trying to decide whether or not to go see Betty. No, he finally decided. I'm not going to see her again. He walked away and headed back to his deli when his phone went off. "Hello," he said answering it without checking caller ID. "Gio, is that you?" a voice he knew all to well said. It sounded emotional. "What you want, Suarez?" he said refusing to weaken his resolve. Betty burst into the tears on the phone. "Oh Gio. There's been an accident. I've been told I need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. It's an emergency, but I just don't know what to do. I need you," she explained.

Gio felt guilty he had not been with her when she had received the call as he could have calmed her down, hugged her and kissed all of her fears away. He ran up to the Mode building as she told him she was there and burst through the office to get to her. He saw her slumped over he desk and ran up to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Gio, it's Papi!" she cried. He rubbed her back soothingly and helped her get up. "Come on. I'll take you to the hospital to see him. I'm sure everything will be fine," Gio said reassuringly.

Keeping his arm wrapped around Betty, they walked to the elevator together. "Thank you Gio. I love you!" Betty said as the elevator doors closed and they made their way to Ignacio's side.

_Written in 4 minutes 2 seconds_

Story 8: Photograph – Nickelback

Betty pulled the picture out of the back of her wallet. Gio. He looked so good. He was laid on his back, with her still on top of him in the playing fields beside Mode. It had been the last time she had seen him. He had left for Rome. She had been so stupid. Every memory of her and Gio reappeared in her mind.

He had said goodbye. Had it been goodbye from everything. From her, forever. She hoped not. They looked so happy in the photo. Nothing or no one could have predicted what was going to happen though and what would turn their life upside down. How had he fallen for her. Betty Suarez. She was ordinary and plain. And he was gorgeous and amazing. He deserved so much better.

"Gio, I love you!" she said to the photo as tears started to fall from her eyes. She roughly dried them and turned around to head to the bathroom. "You do, do you?" a voice asked. Betty was startled to see the most stunning and gorgeous man in the world in front of her. "Gio!" she exclaimed as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too, B," he said before kissing me back and carrying her out of Mode.

_written in 4 minutes 18 seconds_

Story 9: Keep Your Hands Off My Girl – Good Charlotte

I love this song so much

Gio sat with Betty in the middle of the club. There were so many people everywhere. Christina was trying to drag Betty up onto the dance floor. Eventually she succeeded in getting her to join her. Gio watched as Betty let herself go, as did every other man in the crowd. She swung her hips seductively and her and Christina dancing together looked tantalising together.

A man named Matt walked up to her. "Wow, that was amazing!" he exclaimed as he placed a hand on Betty's lower back. Betty looked at him confused. Gio couldn't take it anymore and stalked over. "Oi! What do you think you are doing?" he asked this man who had approached his girlfriend, "Keep your hands off my girl! I said Keep them off. Now move!" Betty giggled as she moved to Christina's side. "Why should I?" Matt asked. Gio growled. Ignorance of the man stood in front of him. "Because I said so. Otherwise you will feel my wrath!" Gio stated. Betty could have not predicted what was away to happen in front of her. She did not know that Gio had it in him.

Gio tensed his fist and swung it. He launched onto Matt and hit him square on the nose. "You should learn how to treat a woman with a bit of respect! You would think you were a caveman or something. A woman is not a piece of meat to look at you know!" Gio spat as he walked over to Betty. He chose to ignore the blood pouring out of Matt's nose and that fact that the rest of the club was staring t him and Betty. "You ready to go?" he asked her and she nodded her head. They left hand in hand and Betty stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Her knight in shining armour.

Written in 3 minute 25 seconds

Story 10: Paint It Black – The Rolling Stones

Gio was mopping in his deli as he had been for the last four weeks. He hadn't gone to Rome, as he could not face it without Betty. Everything would be bland and worst thing was he had lost customer because of her. He hated her. But he loved her. Stupid woman getting stuck in his head.

Gio looked in the mirror at his reflection. His hair had darkened. He wore all black and had very pale skin with purple bags under his eyes. Every time he went to bed and closed his eyes all he saw was Betty in all her glory. The only colour he saw was when she walked past his deli everyday. He still loved her, adored her, couldn't get enough her. But he wasn't good enough for her as she had said.

The sky was clouded over and it reflected Gio's miserable mood perfectly. Life was an endless blur of black and grey ever since Miss Suarez had left his life. Gio sat up as the doorbell to his deli signalled that someone was coming in. "You look as miserable as she is," Amanda said. She had been coming down with Mode order for the past month and they were getting to know each other better. "Thanks, I think," Gio said miserably. Amanda smiled at him. "Do something about it, Mr Rossi. Don't let her escape your life. She loves you. You two are perfect for each other and not just because you smell like salami," she added with a giggle. Gio smirked at her and nodded his head. It was about time something went right again. "Okay, I'll do it. Lock the door after you," he said to Amanda as he stormed out of the building.

He ran up the stairs to Betty's office and straight to her desk where he spun her seat around to face him. She looked shocked as he scooped her up and lovingly caressed her lips with his. "I want you back," Betty said between kisses. Gio nodded in agreement scattering kisses down her neck. "Me too," he said and he kissed her with all of the feelings stored within him.

Written in 3 minutes 43 seconds 


End file.
